24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Larry Moss
You are forgetting that he also got shot by a shotgun, so I guess its pretty reasonable to assume that he will die. Having said that, you can never be too sure with 24! True, though just in case, I will change his status to "Unknown" HillingerIsNotAMole 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : I say that Larry is dead because Tony was waiting for FBI to arrive and he wouldn't just leave him alive so he could tell them everything --Mstouffer 19:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'm sorry, HillingerIsNotAMole, but that is not how things are done around here. As with main images, you need to have consensus before changing statuses here. 19:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : I wasn't saying you really had to change it. I was just sharing what my opinion on what it will end up like. Whatever --Mstouffer 19:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : It's still possible that he be alive: Tony could be undercover with Larry's knowledge, but keep his status as deceased because that's all we've seen so far. User:AaronPierce : I just noticed something: Maybe the writers are giving us a hint about Larry...the music playing when Tony was smothering Larry is the same as when Jack and Tony were burying Renee Walker alive User: AaronPierce : That's so observant of you, great point! --Mstouffer 22:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :: First of all, forgive me Blue Rook. I am new to this wiki, and I did not realize that. And, in agreement to above, this is similar to many cases. When Renee was being buried, who knew she would live? Being shot in the neck sure would have... disadvantages. When Henry Taylor was shot, who knew he was alive? I honestly didn't, what with him being shot in the chest and all. So, I have reason to believe that the same type of thing would happen regarding Larry. In a related note, I don't think he shall be killed off based on what would happen to the main cast, what I mean being that 5 characters have already, at least temporarily, been "removed" from the main cast (Chloe - Arrested (Rajskub on Mat. Leave), Bill - Dead, Henry Taylor - Undergoing surgery, Ethan - Resigned from position, Sean - Mole), and had Larry been killed at the hand of Tony, that would leave a cast for recent episodes comprised of Jack, President Taylor, Renee, Janis, and Tony, though Tony being a antagonist. HillingerIsNotAMole 00:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : Tony smothered Larry until he stopped moving. It is clear from the context that we are meant to believe that Larry is dead. We will have to wait for the next episode if there is a twist, but for now I think that scene was pretty clear. All else is speculation, especially that stuff about cast lists and everything. The music might be a hint, but it isn't clear enough at the moment and may just be coincidental. : Also, Mstouffer, in your 19:55 Apr 14th post above, who were you replying to? 04:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : I was replying to you. I thought it was okay as Unknown. What I was really trying to say was that that episode would probably would be the second to last time we see Larry alive. --Mstouffer 10:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Larry is dead, it even says so in the episode guide on the official 24 site http://www.fox.com/24/recaps/season7/index.htm#episode:18. SeanPM 10:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : Chances are that, yes, he is dead, but I may point out that there have been instances when the website makes an error in their guides. And of course, they could just decide to pull a Tony... HillingerIsNotAMole 12:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :: Plenty of people can have a "Tony" pulled on them, but their status will still be listed as deceased. Unknown is reserved for ones whose lives were in danger, but their deaths were never specifically shown. See Evelyn Martin. --MistahWhippy 12:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The procedure is to go with dramatic intent. The writers clearly want us to believe that Larry Moss is dead as of the end of the episode. This doesn't mean they can't change their mind, just that the intent is that he's dead for now. --proudhug 01:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Now, if we get a Zombie Larry coming for revenge, that would kick ass. Thief12 03:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) On IMDB, Jeffrey Nordling is credited as appearing in 24 total episodes. That's enough proof for me :) 22:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC)He'sNotDead! :imdb is not who you want to turn to for information on this. He's dead. 00:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: Haha, this must be the first time that 149.125.183.80 has visited IMDB for 24 episodes. IMDB has cast listed willy nilly on unaired episode pages. It's like they just threw all the actors names intoa grab-bag and pulled them out. And sometimes the errors remain. I bet that Larry appears as a corpse, for 1 more episode, and that's it. But hey let's just wait and find out. 00:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Clearly you guys have figured out the 24-ormula yet. I think he's dead,but I could be wrong.Signs of death: Jack says to Renee that Larry is dead in 2:00 pm-3 pm, The corpse doesn't move in that episode,and he isn't in 2-3 pm previously on 24 so he's probably dead.--Alpha957 17:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : Renee and jack both say he's dead at least 10 times before the season finale.So he's dead. (The preceding unsigned comment was added by Alpha957 on 11:09, 2009 May 24) :: You still had doubts? 17:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Relationship with Renee This should probably be mentioned in the Before Day 7 section. It's been subtly hinted at all season long and both actors have confirmed in interviews that their characters were previously together. And Renee's quote of "Someone's gonna need to notify Larry's ex-wife. It probably shouldn't be me." heavily implies that she was the reason for Larry's divorce. SeanPM 01:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : Yup. The wording needs to convey the "complicated" and unclear nature of their past relationship, because we don't explicitly know if Renee and Larry were involved during or after the marriage, how intimate it was, nor if she was the reason for the divorce. 01:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC)